


Galra Chronicles - Supplemental

by poorrichardslegacy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorrichardslegacy/pseuds/poorrichardslegacy
Summary: A collection of short stories that tie in directly to The Seven Paladins.  Tie-in points will be clearly noted in the notes in front of each chapter.These are stories that either go into more detail in areas addressed in The Seven Paladins, or that are tangential to that work but tie into the timeline and AU.





	1. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, the two stories in this work fit into Chapter 14 of the Seven Paladins, right before the subchapter titled Divine Visitors. It takes place two months after the final battle with Honerva, and two days before Keith and Acxa’s bonding ceremony. The setting is the log home (now more or less a lodge since he’s expanded it) Keith built in the Blue Ridge Mountains.
> 
> IMPORTANT: An awareness-raising note to my readers (present and future)  
I do not consent to my work being hosted by any third-party site or app. This piece of fanfiction ‘Galra Chronicles - Supplemental’ (in the series ‘The Galra Chronicles’) has been posted ONLY in archiveofourown.org under the pseudonym poorrichardslegacy.  
Please note that this work was written and posted purely for entertainment purposes, and NOT for any monetary gain. This means that you, as the reader, DO NOT have to pay to read this fanfic.  
Also, if you find this fanfic on any other app or site or under any other name, in whole or in part, it has been reposted without my permission.

The bonding date for Acxa and Keith is set for two phoebes after the final battle. Given all the devastation and destruction left in the wake of the wars of liberation against the Galra Empire and the reality battles against Honerva, the wedding is viewed as a renewal of the spirit of hope. Not only for the Voltron Coalition, but for the remnants of the Galra Empire which are struggling to find their identity.

Atlas arrives above Earth seven quintants before the event. Keith and Acxa agree to honor and combine the bonding and marriage ceremonies of their birth planets. Acxa decides she and Keith will wear traditional Earth wedding attire and asks Veronica McLain and Adam Wainright to help them select the appropriate clothing.

Two quintants before the wedding, Keith and Acxa host a rehearsal dinner for their wedding party at their log house in the Blue Ridge Mountains. Lance is Keith’s Best Man, while Ezor is Acxa’s Maid of Honor, as she’s known the bride-to-be the longest of anyone present. Zethrid, Pidge, and Veronica round out Acxa’s Wedding Party, while Matt Holt, Coran, and Hunk round out Keith’s. Adam Wainright, the new Captain of Atlas, Precipt Regris Jofar of Corillia, Krolia, and Kolivan are the other guests at the party.

Following dinner, the group retires to the fire pit on the deck to relax and share stories. Since Lance and Ezor will be making toasts to the happy couple at their reception, they start asking questions to come up with new material to tease them with. When Precipt Jofar tells the group about a Corillian bonding tradition, they wind up with more material than the ever expected to receive.

“There is a tradition on Corillia for the betrothed couple to host their closest and dearest friends two nights before the bonding ceremony, as Acxa and Keith are this evening. What Keith doesn’t know, and what Acxa probably doesn’t remember is that as part of that tradition, the couple must answer all questions, in detail, about one topic the Grooms Best Man and Bride’s Maid of Honor present to them. They must speak truthfully and candidly, and from the heart. And, they cannot hide any detail. The questions of course must be in good taste.”

Acxa and Keith share a panicked look between them. “So Precipt, who decides what questions are in good taste? I mean, I’ve known Lance for decaphoebs, he’s likely to ask anything.”

Acxa is just as concerned about Ezor, and the sly grin on Ezor’s face isn’t helping the sinking feeling she has in the pit of her stomach. _“I could say the same thing about Ezor. I know for a fact nothing is off limits to her.”_

“It is usually the Precipt performing that service, so I’m happy to do that for you. One other thing…in my decaphoebs of experience, the couple learns at least one thing about themselves that they didn’t know previously.”

With everyone in agreement, Lance dives right in to the questioning. “So, Keith, in all seriousness, what song are you and Acxa going to be dancing to in your first dance as a bonded couple? And what is the story behind how you two picked it.”

A collective sigh of relief comes from the couple. Looking at each other and smiling, the both turn to Lance and say in unison “KB47.”

“Ok, so, I’ve had this question on my mind for two decaphoebs now. I’ve heard both of you mention KB47 at different times. What the heck is KB47.”

“It’s our song, Hunk. One that means a lot to both of us. There is a story behind how we picked it, and I think it’s best if Acxa tells it since she’s the one that first came up with the idea. That, and she’s a better storyteller than I am.”

Being the romantic in the group, Ezor instantly perks up and appeals to her oldest friend to share the story. “Acxa, would you mind tell us how you picked it?”

Looking at Keith, then back at Ezor, she says, “_I don’t know. It’s a pretty cheesy story.”_

“We promise not to laugh, don’t we Lance?” When Lance doesn’t respond immediately, she smacks him hard in the chest with the back of her hand. Wheezing, and with eyes bulging out from the force of Ezor’s hand slap, Lance nods affirmatively. Getting the desired response from Lance, Ezor continues. “We really are interested. And since I don’t see the Precipt stepping in, you have to answer the question.”

_“Ok.”_ Looking down and pausing after taking a deep breath, she summons her courage and shares the story with her friends. “_Remember, you all promised not to laugh at this._”

“_After the unfortunate incident on Zethrid’s ship, when I helped the Paladins escape, Keith and I had an opportunity to talk that night by starlight. It was the first time we ever really had a chance to talk, even though we’d known of each other for some time before then. I admit to having a crush on him before Voltron vanished for three decaphoebs, and when they came back I realized I still had it. At one point in the conversation that night he reached out and held my hand. It was a magical moment for me.” _Pausing and blushing, she says,_ “See Ezor, I told you this was cheesy.”_

“Honey, no. It’s not. Please, go on.”

_“Keith convinced me to make the trip to Earth with him. We spent four phoebes together in the Black Lion. Even through Krolia was with us the entire time, and then later Zethrid and Ezor, we still found…no, we made time to talk in private. To get to know one another. Likes and dislikes. Where we came from. What it meant to be half-Galra. Things like that. And yes, we flirted. The more we got to know one another, the more I began to realize we had so much in common. And I began to seriously wonder…is he the one. Looking back now, I realize that’s when I fell in love with him.”_

_“One of the things we talked about a lot was music. Keith had an extensive collection of music on the Black Lion, and when it was my turn to man the cockpit I would listen to it. I kept playing one song, over and over. It spoke to me. I played it one quintant for Keith, to see how he felt about it.”_ Turning to Keith she asks, “_Do you remember?”_

“I do. You were coy about it at the time. ‘Keith, tell me what you think about this one.’ Same thing you asked me about several others.”

_“Yes, I admit I was coy. But you told me you really liked it. So, I kept listening to it.”_ Her smile is now replaced by a serious expression as she gets to her next thought. _“Then, we had that fight with Macidus, the Druid, on that ruined planet_.” Looking at Kolivan,_ “I’m sorry to bring up a bad memory on what should be a happy night, Blade Master.”_

“It’s part of your story, Acxa. It’s ok.”

“_After that fight, Zethrid, Ezor and I volunteered to join the Blades. To be honest, leaving Keith was the last thing I wanted to do, but my instincts told me it was something I had to do. Keith and I stepped aside for a few doboshes to talk. And to say our goodbyes.”_ Looking at her fiancé and smiling, she continues her story. “_He told me he didn’t want me to go, but at the same time he encouraged me to join the Blades, telling me I had it in me to succeed. He’s been like that as long as I’ve known him. He’s always encouraged me in anything I’ve set out to do, and he’s never told me I couldn’t do anything I set out to try. It’s another reason I fell in love with him.”_

_“But then he started yapping about having so many things to tell me, not having the appropriate time, blah blah blah. I still can’t believe what I did to shut him up, but, honestly, I’m glad I did it. I pulled him to me and kissed him. Until we were both gasping for air. It was electric, like nothing I’d ever experienced before. When I told him that was for saving me when I was trapped in the second stomach of a Weblum, he pulled me in and kissed me. When we finally came up for air, he told me that was for saving him at the Kral Zera.” _

“When you shot the sword out of Gnov’s hands when Keith was fighting her. That’s when Ezor and I knew something was going on. I thought it was a crush you had on him.”

“Actually Zethrid, I knew something was going on long before the Kral Zera. Acxa and I talked about it. I told her that Paladin was going to be the ruin of her.”

“Well Ezor, it almost was. Acxa, after seeing what you did at the Kral Zera, we kept wondering if you two were sneaking around.”

_“There was no sneaking around, Zethrid.” _She turns and winks at Keith._ “Unfortunately.”_

_“Back to the story. Lance, right before you came to tell us that it was time to go and then stepped away, I told Keith that I left a song for him in the Black Lion. That when he played it, to think of me, to imagine it’s me singing it to him. It was more than 8 phoebes before we saw each other again. Pidge, it was at the briefing you were conducting after the reconnaissance mission at the Galra installation on Earth.”_

“Oh, I remember. You were standing there next to Matt after he smuggled you to Earth. Keith figured out it was you before you unmasked, and the two of you made goo-goo eyes at each other for almost two doboshes.”

_“Um, yeah, sorry…it was that obvious?”_

Matt, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Veronica all reply at once, “YES!”

“Ok, one more question. Keith, I heard that you were expecting Kolivan to send Krolia, yet you figured out the person behind the mask was Acxa. How long did it take you to figure that out?”

Keith glances at Acxa, who is shooting him a ‘choose your answer wisely’ look. “I knew right away, Adam. I know what Krolia looks like in Marmoran armor and mask. It wasn’t her.” Smiling at Acxa, he says “When you love someone, you know what they look like, even if they are disguised.”

_“Good answer_”, as Acxa gives him a quick peck on the cheek_._

_“Sorry…anyway, after that briefing, Keith and I were only able to have a short conversation. As he was leaving to head out on the mission, he handed me a small tablet.”_ Looking at Keith, she asks, _“Do you remember what you said when you handed that tablet to me?”_

“KB47. That song kept me sane for the 8 phoebes we were in the galactic void after you left to join the Blades.” Looking at his fiancé he says, “It’s been our song ever since.”

“I’m curious, Keith. When we left the planet after the fight with Macidus. How long was it before you first played it?”

“Once we were clear of the planet, I pulled it up and played it.” Keith looks down at the deck as his eyes begin to well at the memory. “It was hard, Hunk. I still choke up thinking about it. Listening to those lyrics, pretending it was Acxa singing that song to me…I broke down. Cried like a baby.” Turning to Acxa, “It hit me then, just how special you are to me. I mean, I knew it before then, but it really hit me hard at that moment. I realized how much I was missing you. I didn’t know how long it would be until we would see each other again…or if we would ever see each other again. I kept hoping and praying we would get back together. Acxa, that was the moment when I knew I was in love with you. And I wished I had the courage to tell you before you left.”

_“Keith…I…didn’t know it affected you like that. You…never told me.”_

“I didn’t want to upset you. At the time, I was really scared…scared that I had lost you forever.”

Cupping his cheek with her hand, Acxa tries to comfort him. _“To be honest…leaving you that quintant was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. But love, I knew I would see you again. I knew, once I passed the Trials, I would make it to Earth and find you. I was determined to find you, and nothing was stopping me from keeping my promise to you. That song was my way of telling you to stay strong, that I would be there for you when you needed me.”_

“Keith, there is one small but important detail she is leaving out. There is a reason she knew she would find you on Earth once you got there. Acxa, would you care to tell them?”

_“Yes, Kolivan. The quintant after my Trial, while I was recovering from the beating I took in them, I approached Kolivan. I was perfectly honest with him. I was going to make my way to Earth and I was going to find you. I was afraid he was going to throw me out on my ear for being so cheeky, but he was amazingly supportive. He told me it would take you time to get back and that looking for you in the void would be pointless. In the meantime, I needed to hone my skills as a Blade as he felt I would need them. As it turned out, he was right. And, he honored the commitment he made to me, about letting me get to Earth to find you. For that, Kolivan, I am forever grateful.”_

“That was a beautiful story, Acxa. Thank you for sharing it.”

_“Thank you Zethrid. For listening to it and for being here tonight. Thank you all for being here tonight_.” She picks up her glass of wine and stands. _“I’ve never done this before, but I would like to offer a toast.” _As everyone takes their glasses and stands, she composes herself. _“In two quintants, Keith and I will share with everyone our declarations of commitment and love for each other. Speaking for the two of us, we want to share our declaration of love for all of you here tonight. Our closest and dearest friends, our found family. Thank you for accepting us and allowing us to share our lives together. To family.”_

“To Family.”


	2. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa and Keith take on Galra pirates after the fall of the Empire…and have their eyes opened to future possibilities. This story takes place four weeks after Keith and Acxa’s visit to Corillia. They are tasked with the responsibility of taking out an unruly group of Pirates who refuse to cooperate with the fledgling republic. 
> 
> This story was originally published in Kacxa Drambles 2019 under the title Blade of Marmora Life as one of the prompts for Kacxa Week 2019. I’ve made a couple of minor modifications to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One note. At the time of the Kral Zera ceremony, I’m guessing Acxa was about 8 weeks into her pregnancy. This story takes place 8 weeks before that Kral Zera ceremony.
> 
> Do the math…

The attack begins at dawn. Two Blade of Marmora strike teams assault the positions of the Galra pirates at opposite points, forcing the pirates to fight a battle on two fronts. Keith’s team strikes first. Coming in from the South, their objective is to distract the pirates from the main attack Acxa’s team launches from the North fifteen minutes later.

Completely taken by surprise, the pirate positions collapse within 20 minutes of the start of the attack. As prisoners are rounded up, Keith and Acxa each begin a sweep of their respective attack areas looking for stragglers.

Moving carefully through his area, Keith stops in his tracks as he detects movement coming from a small bunker. Sword drawn, he cautiously approaches and kicks the door in. Seeing movement in the corner of the bunker he raises his sword to strike…and immediately stills his hand.

Huddled over to protect a group of three very young children is an older child, no more than 10 years old. She is brandishing a 10-inch knife and waves it several times at Keith. Overcoming his initial shock at seeing them, he puts his blade back in its scabbard, lowers his mask and kneels in front of the children.

“It’s ok. You’re safe now. You have nothing to be afraid of. I won’t hurt you.”

The younger children are clearly frightened, the youngest crying out of fear. The oldest does her best to project confidence, but Keith can tell she’s just as frightened as the others. “That’s what the pirates told us too…before they took us away from our parents.” She jabs the knife in Keith’s direction. “STAY BACK!”

Keith stretches his arms and hands out, palms outward, to show that he is no threat. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I’m with the Blade of Marmora. Have you heard of us?”

Trembling, the oldest lowers her blade slightly, but is still wary of Keith. "Yes…the Blade of Marmora…they help people…people like us…Are…you here to help us?”

“Yes, we are. What is your name, youngling?”

“A…Ateri, sir. These are my brothers and baby sister.” Tears begin to stream down her face as she lowers her blade. “Please…if you really are Blade of Marmora, help us…we haven’t eaten or slept in days.”

“Ateri. That is a beautiful name. My life partner’s aunt is named Ateri. My name is Keith. Let’s see what we can do for you.” Sitting cross-legged in front of the children to make himself as non-threatening as possible, Keith immediately shares his water and rations with Ateri. “Share these with your brothers and sister, but only a little at a time. I don’t want you eating too much at once and getting sick. While you do that, I’m going to call for help.”

“Acxa, it’s Keith.”

_“Keith! Thank the Spirits! I was worried sick! You’re not at the rendezvous point. Where are you?” _

“I’m in the small bunker next to the ruined building just south of you. I need help. I’m fine, but I’m dealing with a small problem…make that four small problems. We need food, water, and blankets.”

_“We?…Never mind. We’re on our way.” _

Ten doboshes later, Acxa enters the bunker with one of her team members, their arms full of blankets, carrying a rucksack full of food and water. Surprised to see four children, the youngest happily sitting in Keith’s lap, she turns to him.

_“Four small problems indeed!” _

“Everyone, this is Acxa. She is my life partner and a Blade of Marmora, like me. Acxa…these are my new friends. This is Ateri, her brothers Natani and Brogar, and…” indicating the one on his lap, “…this little one is Aelana.”

_“Hmmm…I see. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. Aelana, are you trying to take my husband away from me?” _

Aelana wrinkles her nose and smiles at Acxa. “Maayyybe!”

While Keith breaks into the food and water supplies, Acxa uses her medical kit to check on the condition of the children. As she conducts her checks, she watches Keith with great interest. As he gives each of them a carefully measured amount of food, he is talking to them. Making direct eye contact and smiling. Doing everything he can to help them feel at ease. Normally quiet and pensive around people he doesn’t know, he opens up to the children, continually talking to them in an upbeat voice. Seeing him in action, she’s struck by one thought.

He’s very good with children

Since their bonding ceremony eight phoebs ago, Acxa’s thought more than once about broaching the subject of starting a family someday. But Keith never expressed much of an interest in having that conversation, with everything going on since the founding of the Galra Republic, so she never brought it up. She didn’t think he would have the slightest interest in children.

Until she saw him in action at the orphanage on Corillia four movements ago. She’s seeing the same caring manner, the same connection with the children she saw then happening now.

So…perhaps it is time to broach the subject after all.

Finishing her checkup on the children, she sits next to Keith and engages them in conversation. Aelana crawls back into Keith’s lap and smiles at Acxa.

“Miss Axspa…do you and Mr. Keef have children?”

This isn’t the conversation she expected to have with a 5-year old, but she plays along. “_No, my love, we don’t. Not yet.”_

“Don’t worry. Someday you will. You and Mr. Keef will be good parents!”

As Keith and Acxa both blush the same shade of bright purple, Keith turns to the little girl and tells her it’s time for bed. He and Acxa work together to set up blankets and rig up pillows for the children so they can rest before being picked up and sent home tomorrow. Acxa watches Keith with interest, seeing the enormous patience he displays as he finally gets the last one (Aelana) tucked in.

“Mr. Keef, would you tell us a story?”

“Let’s make it a short one, Aelana. You need some sleep. What would you like to hear about?”

Tell us how you and Miss Axspa beat the pirates!“

Acxa can’t help but laugh at the little one’s mispronunciation of their names. ”_Yes, Mr. Keef, how did we beat those pirates?“_

"Well, this is how we did it…” Keith spins a fanciful yarn about how the heroic Blades, led by their leader Miss Axspa and her trusty sidekick Mr. Keef, chased the mean pirates away.

Peacefully settling down for the first time since they were kidnapped, the children finally fall into a sound sleep.

Seeing Keith go to each of the children to check on them and kiss them good night, she says softly, “_Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”_

They stretch out next to each other in an adjoining room in the bunker, exhausted but neither able to sleep. She puts her arm on his chest and her head on his shoulder. _“You did a wonderful job with those children today. I didn’t know you had it in you. I’m proud of you.”_

“Thanks, but it wasn’t hard. We’re both orphans, we know what it’s like to be abandoned. Besides…I like kids.” Turning to look at her, he gives her a thoughtful gaze.

“Someday…maybe?”

_“Patience, love. Sooner or later…we will.” _

He bites his lip, choosing his next words carefully. “You know…I could be ok with sooner…”

She cups his cheek with her hand and gazes lovingly into his eyes as she snuggles closer to him.

_“Me too.”_


End file.
